Poison
by Werewolf Coquette
Summary: I want to love you but I better not touch. I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venemous poison.'
1. The Bat Bogey Hex

Alright, first off I'm making a disclaimer as to some liberties I've taken with this story, because it is my story and I can do whatever I want. ::evil smile:: First, I've conveniently gotten rid of Wormtail because, frankly, I'm a lazy bum and don't want to write him in. The second thing is that I made Lucius Malfoy the same age as the marauders even though I know very well that he is, what, four years older? Something like that… But yes, I feel like writing him in so I am. All you hardcore canon people will just have to bear with me on this one. FOR I AM THE OMNIPOTENT AUTHOR!!! Mwahahahaha! ::ahem:: I also apologize most heartily for my really cheesy names of professors- I can barely stand them myself, I hope that you can just kind of overlook them.

This fic was entirely inspired by a song by the great Alice Cooper, ::bows head in reverence:: select lyrics of which will precede certain chapters of the fic. It's titled "Poison". Enjoy!

**Poison**

****

"I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

Chapter One- Bat Bogies

Before this day they had never really noticed her. Sure, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin knew her by sight; she was in their House for goodness' sake. But could any of them tell you her name? Doubtful. That is, until today.

Today was the day that she hexed Lucius Malfoy.

The Gryffindors had Herbology with the Slytherins that day, never a particularly happy time; until today of course. Today was quite enjoyable for the marauders.

Everything had been going as normal as ever (they were transplanting dittany plants) and Professor Root was assisting a student at the far end of the greenhouse. Then, from out of nowhere, a hex was shouted and a commotion came about at the extreme opposite end of the greenhouse from the professor.

The marauders, who were situated about in the middle, turned their heads almost as one to see a girl from their own house pointing a wand angrily at Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to have strangely shaped winged things attacking his head.

"The Bat-Bogey Hex," Remus whispered amusedly. The three boys broke into a fit of raucous sniggers. Professor Root came running down the greenhouse in a tizzy, as he usually was.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded upon reaching the scene, and instantly seeming to measure it up. However, much to the marauders' disappointment the bell rang to signal the end of class. They took their time gathering their things and as they left, heard the girl, still glaring defiantly at Malfoy, sentenced to a detention.

"That was brilliant!" James exclaimed as soon as they had left the stuffy greenhouse and were back in the brisk September air.

"I haven't had such a good laugh since… God, I don't even know!" Sirius tried, though he was still too overcome with sporadic laughter to really think straight, the image of Lucius Malfoy's head being beaten at by his own nose excrement just too amusing.

Remus couldn't even speak for the hilarity of the situation; it had been a very boring day up until then.

As the boys sat down for supper they were still discussing the incident.

"If only we didn't have to leave so soon!" Sirius cried ruefully. Remus nodded agreement, smirking.

"Do you guys even know her name?" James asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No idea, mate! She's been here all five years, right?"

"I think so…"

"Lydia," Remus muttered.

"What?" Sirius and James both turned to him in mild surprise.

"Her name's Lydia Hayes," Remus repeated. "And yes, she has been here all five years. What?" he finally asked as James and Sirius wouldn't stop staring at him.

"How do you know that… and we don't?" James asked. It was common knowledge that Remus Lupin was not what you would call outgoing; he left that to his friends. Remus however, just shrugged.

"She's been in the library a few times," he said dismissively, turning back to his food.

"Uh-huh… So you've had snogging sessions in the library have you?" Sirius couldn't resist teasing. Remus's head shot up.

"Please!" he cried as if Sirius was crazy. He glanced halfway down the table to where the girl in question was seated and shook his head in disdain. "You're bonkers, Padfoot." With that he returned determinedly to his meal.

"Whatever you say…" Sirius said mischievously, though he knew Remus was telling the truth; he knew full well that Remus was not exactly the type for a snog in the library.

And that was the end of that… until they were in the commonroom later that evening.

Remus and Sirius were engaged in a voracious game of wizard's chess when James looked up from his book on Quidditch tentatively.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"That's a surprise," Remus muttered, smiling and glancing at his friend sidelong as Sirius's bishop moved forward three spaces. James chose to ignore that comment and continue.

"Well, what with Peter being in Germany now and everything… he left more of an empty space than I thought the little bugger would."

"What are you suggesting?" Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow, then studying the chess board as Remus's rook put his king in check.

"I'm suggesting we get to know this Lydia girl better!" James shouted as if they were daft. Remus looked at him sharply.

"No," he said instantly. Sirius and James both looked at him in surprise at his sudden severity. Remus looked carefully at the chessboard as he said slowly, "I just don't think it'd be a good idea, that's all. I mean, what with… things… being as they are…" He shot each of them a pointed look and they understood.

"She wouldn't have to know, Remus," James said seriously.

"She'd find out! I mean, you guys did," Remus retorted obstinately. "I just don't think it's a very good idea."

"What's so bad about it?"

"It's so… manipulative! You can't just go about saying, 'Oh, I think I'll make friends with you so- there. Now we're friends'; it just doesn't work that way."

"Oh, come off it! Anyone with the guts to hex Malfoy is worth checking out, at least."

"What do we really need her for, James? I mean, honestly…"

"I don't know Remus," Sirius said contemplatively. "I think the marauders could do with a bit of female input…" He smiled deviously. James rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Not that female…" Remus muttered.

"I'm going to have to go with Remus there…" James said reluctantly.

"Aw, shove off, James, I know who you'd like to have in the group and let me tell you- it's never going to happen," Sirius scoffed, referring most obviously to the red-haired Lily Evans. James scowled but knew he was right.

"Okay, fine then… I agree with Sirius," he said subjectively.

"Agree with me, agree with him- make up your mind, James!" Remus said irritably.

"Why has this got you so bothered?" Sirius asked, carelessly moving his king and unwittingly backing it into a corner.

"It's nothing…" Remus said, poorly feigning indifference. "Checkmate."

"Well I say it's a ruddy good idea," Sirius said with finality. "James?"

"James agrees wholeheartedly," he answered, staring hard at Remus, who was looking between the two of them. Finally he threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, fine!"

"You won't regret it, I swear!" James said happily.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough- here she comes," Remus said, jerking his chin towards the portrait hole, which was opening to allow a certain black-haired girl back from her detention.

"Oy, Lydia!" Sirius hailed, making the girl stop halfway to the girls' dormitories. She looked around curiously and saw Sirius waving her towards them. She went hesitantly, then stood before them awkwardly, waiting for them to speak.

"Detention go alright?" Sirius asked affably. Lydia looked at him a moment.

"Yeah…" she answered unsurely. A brief pause, then she said, "Good-night," and walked quickly to the door to the girls' dorms and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well…" Sirius said, blinking at her quick exit.

"Not very friendly, is she?" James asked, looking back towards the door Lydia had gone through.

"She's shy," Remus said, as if this took care of absolutely everything. When James and Sirius looked to him, expecting him to elaborate on his explanation, he simply said, "You guys wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not…"Sirius said slowly, "but she's not going to get away from us that easily!"

James nodded enthusiastically and Remus sighed and turned his eyes to gaze listlessly out the window upon the Hogwarts grounds bathed in the eerie half-moon light.

* * *

As soon as the doorway was shut Lydia about sprinted up the stairs, leaning against the door as she reached the actual dormitory.

That had never happened before.

Although she had several friendly acquaintances at Hogwarts since she'd arrived as a first year five years ago, she had never deluded herself with being acknowledged by any one of… those boys. They were inseparable and untouchable. And yet Sirius Black had just spoken to her. And James had seemed friendly. But Remus… She didn't think he liked her very much; she saw him quite often in the library but he had never so much as looked at her, at least not as far as she knew.

But still, James and Sirius… Perhaps she did have a chance of- dare she say it? –getting to know them…

As soon as Lydia's brain entertained the notion she remembered her awkward exit just a few moments ago and groaned inwardly, climbing into bed. She had a feeling that that would be pretty much the last time she'd be speaking with any of them; she never had been very skilled at making mates.

But she was wrong.


	2. Making Mates

Chapter Two- Making Mates

The very next morning Lydia was sitting at breakfast, studying a chapter of a book on the Confundus Charm, trying to see what she was doing wrong, when she sensed several people seat themselves beside her. She looked up directly into the face of Sirius Black, who had leaned close to see what she was reading. She jumped slightly in surprise. Sirius looked at her and grinned.

"Getting prepared for Charms today?" he asked pleasantly, spreading marmalade on his toast. Lydia nodded, looking down into her porridge.

"I'm certainly not," Sirius alleged readily. "Perhaps you could help me?" He cast her a sidelong glance.

"Oh no," Lydia said quickly. "I'm really horrible at it."

"Well, so is Sirius! So there, you've got something in common already!" James said from across the table. Lydia smiled and made brief eye contact with Sirius.

"You know, you don't have to be so afraid of us," he said, taking another piece of toast from a golden plate before them. "We don't bite- at least, most of us." He smiled evilly at Remus, who shot him a sharp and urgent "stop-talking-now-you-lousy-git" look. Sirius just smiled wider. Lydia looked between them silently and expressionless.

"Well, better get to class," she said briskly, closing her book and taking a last swig of pumpkin juice.

"We'll come with you!" James said quickly.

"I'm not done with my sausage yet-" Remus began stubbornly but James hauled him up by the arm and pushed him to start walking, though he chose to stay behind the others. Almost immediately Sirius struck up a conversation, though it was mostly between him and James, Lydia just smiling nervously and nodding occasionally.

On they strolled, nearing the Charms classroom when Lydia said suddenly, "Excuse me a minute, would you? Got to go to the loo; you guys go on ahead." And with that she backed out from between the boys and turned around quickly, only to collide with Remus.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry!"

"No, my fault, sorry," Remus muttered rather insincerely, glancing up and continuing on around her. She looked after him for a moment, with an expression of mixed curiosity and hurt on her face, watching him run to catch up to his friends.

"Way to be a gentleman, Remus," James said sarcastically as he joined them. "Speaking of, do you think we should wait for her?"

"She told us to go on ahead," Remus said instantly, not stopping.

"Oh come on, she didn't really mean it," Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If she didn't mean it why did she say it?"

"You have to understand the female psyche," Sirius explicated knowingly. "They tell you to do something even if they don't want you to, just to see if you'll go ahead and do it anyways." He nodded smugly and James and Remus both raised their eyebrows and shared a look.

Several moments went by.

"Girls sure take a long time in the toilets…" James said, checking his watch. Class would start soon.

Sirius seemed about to say something (undoubtedly more of his ample knowledge of the female psyche) but turned to look over his shoulder and stopped.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?" Remus asked, turning around as well. And without another word the three were sprinting down the corridor back the way they had come.

* * *

As Lydia turned around, shaking her head at Remus's behavior, she walked right into someone else. She was about to apologize but stopped abruptly as she raised her head and her eyes met the steely blue ones of Lucius Malfoy.

"That was an amusing stunt you pulled yesterday, Hayes," he said coldly, his glaring down at her.

"Well then perhaps you should learn to keep your hands to yourself, Lucius," she spat back with as much defiance as she could muster. Her wand was in her pocket and her arms were full of books, so she was unprotected. Her eyes darted up and down the corridor; there was no one, classes about to start shortly, so she was alone. Sirius and his friends walked awfully quickly.

Lucius advanced and Lydia immediately backed up and felt her stomach drop as she made contact with the cold stone wall. The much taller boy smiled sadistically as Lydia looked up at him, her eyes betraying the anxiety she was beginning to feel. Should she at least attempt to get to her wand? Lucius's hand was already in the pocket of his robes; if she made any suddenly moves she was a goner. She certainly did not have the upper hand in this situation.

"Well, we'll just see if you'll ever dare to do that again," he whispered menacingly. In a flash, his wand was out and at the ready. At his first movement Lydia did the only think she could think to do: she instinctively closed her eyes and braced herself behind her armload of books, hoping to deflect whatever spell came her way.

"Stand off, Malfoy!"

Lydia opened her eyes in shock upon hearing James's voice and was even more shocked to see not only James, but Sirius and Remus standing directly in front of her, all of them with their wands out.

"What's this?" Lucius demanded mockingly. "Got your own personal bodyguard now Hayes? What did you do, shag all of them?"

Lydia's face burned and Sirius was about to yell back something just as nasty, but all was drowned out by the sound of someone shouting the Blasting Curse and Malfoy was thrown back into the wall opposite. James and Sirius were knocked off their feet, leaving Remus the only one standing, his wand tip emitting a few wisps of smoke, his jaw set and nostrils flaring, looking quite intimidating for a tall, skinny, rather sickly looking sixteen-year-old.

Lucius jumped to his feet, as did James and Sirius, and pointed his wand directly at Remus, who did not back down.

However, just then to the surprise of them all, Sir Nicholas slid suddenly through the wall to their right. Instantly all four of them hid their wands in their robes.

"Now what's going on here?" he asked surprisedly. "Get to class, all of you- the bell's about to ring; go on!"

And with one last mutual loathe-filled glare, Lucius headed off towards Potions while the marauders and Lydia began walking in the direction of Charms. None of them spoke as they walked speedily down the corridor; Lydia kept her eyes on the ground and her expression closed.

Upon arrival she went straight to her usual seat in the back.

"This where you usually sit?" a voice asked. She looked up quickly to see James seating himself in front of her.

"Y-yes…" she said haltingly.

"Good, I prefer the back," Sirius said, forcing a student out of the seat next to Lydia and sitting down. He smiled at her. Lydia looked down at her desk, then glanced up to see Remus seating himself besides James, very careful not to look at her.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked as the bell sounded to start class.

Lydia glanced at him quickly but then looked away. Then she seemed to steel herself and turned to Sirius, looked him square in the eye and asked, "Why did you do that? Just now, in the hallway." It wasn't accusatory, really… more curious.

"Well, because…" Sirius was taken aback by the question. "That's the sort of thing friends do."

"What?"

"Because that's the sort-"

"I heard what you said, but what did you mean?"

"About what?"

"About being friends- my friends. You've never even spoken to me before yesterday."

"Bloody hell, Lydia, why do you think it's so impossible for anyone to like you?"

"You… like me?"

"Cripes, you're not as bright as you look, you know that?" Sirius remarked with a grin. Lydia gave a small snort of laughter she quickly tried to cover with her hand. Unfortunately the laugh escaped to the ears of Professor Flitwick, who stopped talking. She blushed to see the whole class looking back at them as Sirius slid back into his seat; he had been leaning over to talk to her.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your private conversation," Flitwick said dryly. "Mr. Black I would expect this from, but Miss Hayes… Considering your performance in this class I don't think you can afford to miss a lesson." Lydia blushed even deeper and sank down slightly into her seat. After a pause for effect he continued on. "Now, the Confundus Charm…"

* * *

Remus rolled his eyes, listening to the conversation of Lydia and Sirius behind him. Why did Sirius have to flirt with everyone? And by God why did it always have to work?! As Professor Flitwick broke up their happy little chat Remus felt a small pang of smugness, then immediately guilt. He shouldn't feel like that towards one of his best- only –friends.

* * *

Lydia barely paid attention to the rest of the lesson, though she knew she would be regretting it later. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Sirius had said.

She glanced sidelong at the devilishly handsome boy beside her, the messy black hair of the boy in front of her, and the pale face and strained expression of the boy next to him. She knew their reputation for trouble. Did they truly want to be her friends? All of this was rather out of the blue...

_Bloody hell, Lydia, why do you think it's so impossible for anyone to like you?_

Well, if they did, then so be it, she finally decided happily.

Maybe this making mates thing wasn't as hard as she'd always thought it to be.


	3. Accio

In this chapter I apologize for my inconsistencies with the books yet again- please forgive me, canon fans! I don't remember if Sirius played Quidditch or not during his school days but now he does. And technically this story is taking place in the marauders' sixth year, but I can't even remember any of the spells they were supposed to be learning in fifth year so I'm just going to have them be working on random things from previous years (nope, I don't have my own copy of OotP, and that is why I need a job!) and frankly I am too lazy to worry about OWLS and whatnot. So yes, as usual, hope you readers of fanfiction can put up with my ineptitude.

Also, I have no knowledge of astronomy whatsoever, so don't expect any of the rubbish I write about that to be even remotely accurate. Just so you know.

And now I must warn you all that I probably won't be updating this story very soon. For you see, most of my time and energy is spent keeping the dread monster School at bay in the feared realm of Reality, so I haven't had much time to be dallying at Hogwarts. And my muse has been stubbornly silent of late. ::shakes fist at muse:: But don't worry- I swear this story will not die; I will play it out until the end!

Chapter Three- Accio

Two weeks passed, late September passing smoothly into early October, and Lydia had no further troubles with Lucius Malfoy, though she was sure her little stunt was neither forgiven nor forgotten. Humiliating him like she had was not going to be easily overlooked and Lydia knew it, but she wasn't overly worried. She had her new friends with her.

Lydia and the marauders had been getting on more than well these last two weeks. She enjoyed the antics of James and the attention given her by Sirius (as any girl in her right mind would) but still couldn't figure out the reason behind Remus's continued animosity. He had lightened up a little as time went on, but he seemed nowhere near as comfortable around her as James and Sirius. But Lydia just couldn't fathom exactly why he disliked her so much.

Quidditch season was starting soon, and Sirius and James had extra practices for their first match against Hufflepuff, leaving Remus and Lydia alone most of the time.

Such was the case one bleak and rainy Thursday night. Lydia and Remus were both seated on slightly squashed armchairs before the fire in the commonroom, each absorbed in their own homework, and not having too easy of a time with it.

Lydia, in particular, was having a near impossible effort of getting a Summoning Charm to work. Try as she might the book across the room she was trying to draw would not budge.

"Accio! Accio I said Accio, damn you!" Finally she threw down her wand in disgust, then looked up to see Remus watching her over the edge of his book, his face hidden.

"What?" she demanded irritably.

"I wasn't laughing at you," he said quickly, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Well… good," she replied lamely. She slumped back into her chair, heaving a great sigh.

"I know how you feel," Remus muttered, slamming his book shut, parchment still inside, and dropping it carelessly on the floor.

"What were you working on?" Lydia asked casually, though inwardly she was actually cheering; this was the most- and most civilly -Remus had ever spoken to her. Perhaps he didn't hate her as much as she feared.

"Astronomy," he answered glumly. "I can handle all my other classes except the one about the moon and stars." He gave a dry little laugh. "Ironic, really."

Lydia thought for a moment. "How is it ironic?"

"Never mind," Remus answered, looking away. More silence followed. Finally Lydia cleared her throat slightly.

"You know, Astronomy is about the only class that comes easily to me here," she alleged. "I could help you- if that's okay," she added quickly. Remus eyed her carefully. "And you could… possibly… help me with my Charms and Transfiguration- but you don't have to!" She looked at Remus anxiously. She didn't want to push her luck with his good humor.

"Okay," Remus said slowly, seeming to still be thinking. "Yeah, alright."

"Excellent!" Lydia said, beaming. "It's a deal then?" She held out her hand for Remus to shake in mock formality. He looked at her hand, then stood up quickly and cleared his throat.

"Well, better get started then," he said briskly, reaching into his robes for his wand. Lydia's face fell as she drew her hand away, feeling quite stupid.

"Now what you have to remember with the Summoning Charm," he went on, "is diction and enunciation. Come on now, pick up your wand, and do as I do."

Lydia did as she was told, picking up her wand and going to stand next to him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see that she was ready. When he saw that she was he set his sights on a piece of parchment on a table in the corner of the commonroom.

"Watch closely. Accio!"

And as if attached to a fishing line Remus was reeling in, the parchment flew directly into his hand.

"See? Nothing to it," he said, setting the parchment on his chair.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Lydia muttered. But still, she aimed her wand at the book still unmoved from her previous attempts and tried again. "Accio!" The book did not move. She looked at Remus as if to say, "See?"

"You said it just fine that time, but you've got the wand movement all wrong," Remus said. "Now try to move your wand as I do." Lydia watched Remus's hand closely, raising her own and trying to replicate its motion.

"No- no, not like that, the other way…" Remus tried, watching Lydia's efforts. "Still no… no- here." Finally he leaned across and seized her hand, moving it in the proper pattern for her. "Got that?" He looked her in the eye and stopped dead; it finally hit him how close they were. Oh he had not wanted this at all.

However, as his heart sped up most unwillingly, Lydia simply gave him a strange look and cocked her head slightly, wondering what on earth he was staring at.

"Now you try it," he said quickly, dropping her wrist with haste. Lydia focused on the book still sitting mockingly motionless across the room. She was going to get it this time; she was going to get it!

"Accio!"

Nothing happened.

"Just try again," Remus said encouragingly. Lydia nodded determinedly.

"ACCIO!" she all but screamed. The book slid forward off the table it had been resting on and onto the floor in her general direction.

"Whoo! Ha HA!" Lydia rejoiced, doing a little dance on the spot. "Hey, it may seem like nothing to you, but I actually got it to move!" she cried upon seeing Remus looking at her strangely. Finally she calmed down a bit and looked with pride at the book.

"You'd make a very good teacher, you know," she said kindly, smiling at Remus.

"Yeah, sure…" he replied sarcastically, smiling slightly shaking his head. "You just keep practicing what I showed you- you'll be fine. Now, about this Astonomy…"

"Oh, absolutely!" Lydia said eagerly. "What are you working on for it? Just the constellations? No problem. Hey, hand me my Astronomy book, would you? It's just over there…" Remus looked where she indicated and grabbed the book, then threw it over to her.

"I understand the concept, its just… I'm having a bit of trouble finding them…" he said reluctantly, opening his own book to where his parchment marked the page.

"That's okay," she said nicely. "I'm sure there's lots of others who don't get it either."

"Name one," Remus remarked moodily.

"Er…"

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, come now! Honestly, Astonomy is not the most useful of classes," Lydia said conspiratorially. "Having trouble with Charms, now that's a problem!"

"Astronomy can be more useful than you think," Remus muttered cynically.

"Name one thing it's good for."

Remus said nothing.

"You see? Completely useless. Well, at least I'm good at something, I suppose."

Remus remained silent, looking over her chart.

"Wait, what's this one?" he asked, pointing at a titled group of stars on his own map that seemed to be missing its label on hers. Lydia leaned over to take a look and could feel him draw back. She bit her lip.

"Oh no, see- what you've got labeled there is a combination of two constellations," she explicated. "This group's part of Perseus and these stars form the top of Eridanus. Do you see now?"

"Uh-huh…"

But Remus wasn't actually looking at the star chart, nor had he really heard a word she'd said. He had been so transfixed by her lips that he hadn't actually registered what words were coming out of them. And his eyes didn't want to leave the piece of hair that had fallen into her face, the piece of hair he wanted to stroke back, ever so gently, then-

"Remus?"

"What?" He was finally drawn from his mind back into a rather awkward position.

"What were you staring at?" Lydia asked, looking at him concernedly. Did she have food in her teeth or something?

"I, um…"

But at that very moment, most fortunately, the Gryffindor quidditch team burst boisterously into the commonroom, all of them sopping wet.

"Bloody good practice, mates!" Tom Marco, the team captain, called out as the players dispersed. James and Sirius walked directly to join Remus and Lydia.

"Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance!" James said breathlessly, that manic gleam that only appeared around the subject of quidditch in his eyes. Sirius just grinned ruthlessly.

"Can't wait to see the match next Saturday!" Lydia cried, grinning and shaking her head at the pair of them. "Sounds like it should be a great way for Gryffindor to start off the season."

"Oh definitely!" James said enthusiastically, seating himself directly in front of the fire and taking off a boot. He tipped it over and it poured a stream of water onto the rug.

"Hope the weather's a bit nicer though," Sirius alleged, wringing out what he could of his quidditch robes.

"Oy, watch where you're getting that water, now!" Lydia yelled, trying to block her homework as Sirius shook his head vigorously, sending water droplets flying everywhere. This of course simply made him come and shake his hair directly onto her, and she laughed.

"Oh, get off!" she cried, pushing him away playfully. Still smiling, she shook her head and began mopping delicately at her star chart with the sleeve of her robes.

By the time James and Sirius were done telling them ever so enthusiastically about their new strategies for the game the following week it was time for the group to head to bed. Exhausted from quidditch practice and a week's worth of homework all four of them fell asleep quickly, very grateful that the following day was Friday.


End file.
